


dead of night

by kittycat (idolcomplex)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolcomplex/pseuds/kittycat
Summary: sburb is a traumatic game to play. but when youre loved, the aftermath can be easier
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defiant_Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiant_Delphi/gifts).



> im on mobile so it wouldnt let me put this in tags but their names are dane and dana and theyre me and my girlfriends characters!! their ship name is dān^2

Dana stood on a trembling platform, the shard of land and others around it moving under her feet slowly. 

She took a deep breath, her body shuddering as she did so, and looked down into the dark, swirling core of her planet beneath her. One wrong digit and that was what would become of her. 

She pushed up her glasses and clenched her fists at her sides, numbers running through her head. She'd done this before. She'd done it a thousand times before.

But the equations weren't coming to her. 

They stuttered in her head, the answers disappearing the moment she got them, leaving her with no graph to draw, only a blank. She pressed her hands to her head and tried again, but accounting for the new data coming from the changed angle of her platform caused the answers to fall just out of her reach again. 

She was hyperventilating. And running out of time. The platform she was standing on was getting steeper by the minute, turning faster, shaking like something was about to erupt. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to avoid staring at the epicenter of her planet, but unable to get it out of her head, the vortex sucking up all the land that had been near it when it shattered. Turning, twisting, screaming, was she screaming? Was it her or the blackhole that she stood over? She was running out of time, running out of time, out, out, out!

She jumped. 

She had never jumped without an answer before. It was almost exhilarating, except for the feeling of absolute terror coursing through her. 

There was nothing to land on.

* * *

Dana shot up in bed, gasping for air, one hand gripping the blankets to her chest while the other fumbled around on the nightstand to turn on the lamp. Dane stirred beside her, his arm having been practically jettisoned off her side. 

"Still?" Was all he said as he pushed himself up to face her. He reached out for her, but softly, so she could easily avoid it. She opted not to, instead leaning into his arms and pressing her head into his chest. 

"You know as well as I do they're never gonna be completely gone.." she murmured, holding back a small sob. He nodded, sighing, and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. 

"I do." He murmured, tracing circles on her back, trying to soothe her. "I just wish they didn't bother you at all. Which one was it tonight?" 

Dana moved in closer to her husband, lifting her arms from clutching the blankets to instead wrap them around his shoulders.

"That damn planet again," she replied, now unable to stop from crying. Her body shook gently in his arms, but he held her close and tight. "I was always so afraid, Dane. One mistake and I would be gone. No dreamself resets, because my body wouldn't be there to kiss. That would be the end."

He shushed her softly, pulling her long hair over her shoulder so he could rest his hand straight against her back. "I know, Dana." He whispered. "But you're okay now. You did a good job. I'm so proud of you."

She didn't respond, only nuzzling closer to him, sobbing softly into his shoulder. If she had the voice to say it, she would tell him how much all that he said meant to her. The quiet assurances were exactly what she had always needed. But that could wait until morning, because she couldn't manage speech. He pulled a blanket up around them, rubbing her back gently. 

"I've got you, Dana." He murmured. "I've got you." 

* * *

Dana gradually began to calm down, her sobs growing quieter and her mind growing clearer. Sometimes she wondered how the two of them had ever been rivals. They fit so, so perfectly into eachother, it was hard to believe. But maybe that's just how it was meant to happen.

"Feeling better?" Came his soft voice, pulling back slightly to give her the freedom to move. His hands rested on her shoulders, ready to pull her back in at a moment's notice if she asked. 

"I am." She nodded, leaning in for another quick hug and letting him press a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you." 

He smiled at her, his eyes practically overflowing with warmth. "Of course, Dana. I love you." He replied, pressing another kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you too." 

She settled back down into their bed, curling up and leaning into the shape of her husband next to her. He put his arm back over her side, this time reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together, should this attempt at sleeping prove as unsuccessful as the last.

Dana felt her eyes grow heavy as they whispered their goodnights, and the next time she woke up, golden sun was filtering through the windows. 


End file.
